Dreaming Of Comfort
by NicoleLoveH
Summary: Finn comforts Kurt after having a nightmare about his mothers death.


Finn stirred in his sleep as he heard the squeaking of Kurt's bed across the room, hearing Kurt mumble things that Finn couldn't make out, but he heard the fear in his tone. He let out a tired groan and sat up, rubbing his groggy eyes and looking across the room to his step-brother's bed, seeing him fidgeting around, kicking his legs under his covers. Finn sighed and pulled his covers off, getting up and slowly walking over to Kurt, noticing the shining tears that were staining his face, his eyes shut tightly and his face in a pained expression.

Finn frowned and reached down, placing his hand upon the smaller boy's shoulder and lightly shaking it, ''Kurt... Come on, dude. Wake up...''

But Kurt just continued to sleep, letting out a cry and pushing away Finn's hand harshly, rolling to his side and clutching his pillow to his chest tightly, This made Finn start to worry, so he grabbed Kurt's shoulder again and squeezed it, shaking it harder,

''Man, please, wake up. You're just having a nightmare... Kurt, just open your eyes...''

But Kurt didn't open his eyes and ignored Finn's commands again, making Finn let out a sigh and finally going ahead to grab Kurt's face, pulling him up and then placing his hands on the thinner boy's shoulders. Seeing his piercing blue eyes finally snap open, and then seeing heavy tears invading them as he watched his bottom lip quiver.

''Kurt... It's... It's o-'' Finn couldn't finish his sentence out of surprised, feeling arms now wrapped tightly around his torso and hearing Kurt finally letting out his cries, letting his tears stain Finn's gray nightshirt.

Now Finn wasn't usually this close to Kurt, for reasons that he had never told anybody, so he felt a bit awkward at first, but he then loosened up and wrapped his arms around Kurt in the same manner, rubbing his back soothingly.

''Shh... It's... It's alright... It was all just a dream... You're safe now from whatever you dreamt of...''

But Kurt just continued to cry into Finn's chest, making Finn even more worried about him, if that was even possible. So he broke the tight embrace between them and made Kurt look at him in the moonlight, which was peeking out of the blinds,

''Hey... Please don't cry. You know how much I hate it when you cry...'' Finn said, his eyebrows knitted together as he decided to pull a move and wipe Kurt's tear away with his thumb, ''Can you tell me what happened? I mean, because I know that if you tell someone about bad dreams, it usually makes you feel better... I promise I won't laugh or anything...''

Kurt sniffed and sighed, going ahead and grabbing his pillow again, leaning his back against the wall and holding it to his chest tightly, ''Just... It seems silly... But... I was just having a dream about my mother... I've just been missing her so much lately... I mean, Carole is great, but she is never going to replace my mom... No offence.''

''Totally none taken.'' Finn said as he cleared his throat, straightening his back and crossing his legs together on the bed,

''My dream... Wasn't really bad at first, I guess... It was just memories, really... One of them being when I was younger, I would sing Beatles songs with my mom and dad in the living room... But my mom's favorite was iAll You Need Is Love/i, so it became my favorite... But every time we listened to music, we danced and singed, and I would always start spinning, so fast that I would fall on the floor, and my mom would fall with me... Always smiling and always going over to tickle me or hug me... Her hugs... Were incredible... I have yet to feel a hug as amazing as hers...''

Kurt's voice began to get weak as he thought of his mother again, how wonderful of a woman she was, how much his father told him how much of her he saw in him... But even when Burt told him that, he never believed him. His mother, Elisabeth, was a kind soul, which Kurt was, but he always thought that he would never be as great, as endearing, or as fantastically beautiful as she was. But he continued to talk,

''The dream then just showed memories of how she died, but iI/I was there... Me, not the eight year-old me, the me now... In her room, right by her side in her hospital bed, herself looking weak and torn... But even at the health she was in... She still looked beautiful... I just... Took her hand and began talking to her, about everything... But she never replied to what I had to say... As if she was ignoring me... I-I watched her die. Her heart monitor going in a straight, ear ringing t-tone...'' He was beginning to cry again, heavy tears rolling down his cheeks, ''I just couldn't take s-seeing her like t-that again. I just-... I-I miss her so much!'' Kurt let out a cry and buried his face into his hands, letting his tears fully fall.

''Hey, hey...'' Finn reached out and pulled Kurt into another tight embrace, rubbing his back in a comforting way again, whispering calming nonsense in his ear, ''Shh... It's alright... Everything will be okay...'' Finn wasn't good with comforting people, but he tried his best for Kurt. ''I know you miss her... I'm sure she misses you too... I'm sure she was an amazing mom... But it's alright... No need to... Worry... But even if you do, I'll still l-'' Finn stopped short... He couldn't tell Kurt that he loved him... He never told anyone about his sexual preference... He wanted too, he was just afraid. He sighed and found a better way to end his sentence, ''I'll still be here for you...''

Kurt stayed silent and let Finn comfort him. His body was warm. Like a warm comforter on a December evening. And his hugs were ecstatic, they filled the meaning of 'bear hug'. They felt amazing...

''I feel her...'' Kurt whispered, hugging Finn tighter, another tear silently rolling down his cheek.

''Hm?'' Finn looked down at Kurt, who still had his head in his chest,

''Her hugs... You have her hugs...'' Kurt squeezes his eyes tightly shut and just hugged Finn even tighter, heavy tears in his eyes, ''All my life, I thought I would never hug her again... But I think I am right now.'' He let out a small laugh, bringing up a hand and rubbing his eyes,

''Really?'' Finn said with a small smile, 'I feel... Special.''

''You are special, Finn.'' Kurt smiled up at him.

Finn couldn't help but to smile even wider and lean down to kiss him sweetly on the cheek. It was jumping the shark for Finn, but it felt right. When his lips departed Kurt's cheek, he whispered, ''You are too. Let no one tell you otherwise.''

Kurt felt the blush rising up to his cheeks as he looked at Finn with adoring eyes. He had never done anything likes that. Was his one dream finally coming true after two years of dreaming it?

But Finn just cleared his throat and slowly broke the hug, ''Um... We should be getting back to bed... I mean- because, you know, school tomorrow...'' Finn laughed nervously and shrugged, blush settling upon his own face now.

''Oh... Yeah... That seems good...'' Kurt then couldn't help but to throw his arms around the taller male again, holding him tight, ''Thank you so much, Finn.'' He looked up at him and smiled widely, ''Good night.''

Finn patted his back, ''Anytime, okay?'' He gave the smile back to him, ''Good night.'' He then climbed out of his step-brothers bed and scurried to his own, pulling the covers over him like before and thinking of what just happened.  
>He needed to tell him the truth. He had to come out.<p> 


End file.
